Good Fortune Saint Emperor
The first person of the Saint Race and was given the title "Saint Sovereign". One of the main antagonists in the latter parts of the novel. A mighty ruler of the saints that had long since reached legendary status. Because of his age and strength, the saints simply refer to him as His Majesty the Saint Sovereign. In terms of mortal bodily strength alone, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had truly reached the peak of the 33 Heavens! Characters on the level of the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign each had their own deep ambitions. In this great calamity when the God Lamenting Wall vanished all over, a majority of the 33 Heavens’ universes had nearly merged into one whole. Infinite mystic realms opened, allowing nearly endless resources to be plundered from them. Everything that could not be obtained before was now obtainable. This was the turning point for everyone to realize their ambitions! First Appearance In the skies above the blood pond, a middle-aged man in a rainbow-hued robe quietly floated. This middle-aged man had deep red hair and his looks were ancient and profound, as if his appearance were carved by a saber. An endless rain of blood fell down like a torrential waterfall. But, the middle-aged man still remained motionless, his eyes shut tight. He floated within this torrent of blood, but not a single drop touched his body. Description The Good Fortune Sain Sovereign was stated to be a middle-aged looking man with a burly yet regal build. He stands at a gigantic height with a cold and indifferent look. Within the Good Fortune Saint Palace, in a golden hall, a tall and powerfully built middle-aged man was sitting upon an opulent throne. This throne was forged from eternal stone. The seat was 10 feet wide and as the man sat here, he seemed to sit upon all beings in existence, making it nearly impossible to look up to him. His eyes were filled with a disdainful indifference, as if nothing in the world could possibly cause his heart or mind to waver. This man was the ruler of the saints – the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. A tall and burly middle-aged man who usually wears gold robes and golden plate mail armor. As the ancestor of the Saint Son, they have similar features, having golden hair after using the Good Fortune Divine Art. Initially, he has white hair or red hair. As someone who stands at the top of his race, he is shown to be very indifferent and heartless. When he was at a young age, he too was the protagonist of his race. It was said that people saw him as an omnipotent being capable of miracle after miracle, thus solidifying his terrifying potential. He is seen as a ruthless and ambitious leader, who in various occasions has caused havoc in the entire 33 Heavens. His final goal was to refine the entire 33 Heavens through the totem devil Famine and stand at the very peak of the 33 Heavens. Status Amongst the saint race True Divinities, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was the strongest. He had established the largest influence of the saint race and became the Saint Sovereign of the saint race, commanding all seven Heavens of the saints. He wrested away almost 80% of the saint race’s total resources, including the Primeval Realm Ruins and the Grandmist Spirit Bead. Finally, he even managed to subdue Famine’s body, making that soulless body into his avatar. All advantages were taken by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. In this situation, the other True Divinities were certainly discontent. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had launched a great war focused on the primal god race. This war was to plunder the resources of the primeval ruins, and most of these resources would be taken by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. As for the war against the Divine Realm, this was also because of the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s ambitions. The other saint race True Divinities weren’t necessarily willing to serve as the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s spear. Synopsis 100,000 years ago, his minions infiltrated the Sky Spill Continent unbeknownst to the high-level figures of the Divine Realm in order to obtain the Demon Bead that was owned by the Prime Emperor at the time. Although they successfully took the treasure, it resulted in a major drawback for the Saint Emperor's faction and weakened the Saint Emperor's cultivation. Furthermore, the curse of the Blood Slaughter Steppes stems from a God Curse Art cast by an Empyrean who was under him. In the current timeline, he is rapidly developing his saint race in preparation for a large scale war. His ambition is to refine the entire 33 Heavens so that he could reach immortality. In the Primordial Realm Ruins, he confronts Lin Ming and the alliance of both God and Heavenly Race. He confronts Lin Ming in a fight and then loses. His great ambition was so great that he wanted to become the king of heaven, the absolute ruler of the 33 Heavens! Not only did the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wish to utterly destroy humanity but he also wished to swallow humanity’s destiny, turning it into his own! Humanity’s current strength was already weak enough. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign would first strike out at humanity and slowly eat away at them. In the future, once he was powerful enough, he would extend his tentacles to the spiritas and also swallow the destiny of their race. At the end, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign might even use Famine to take over the world! When Lin Ming reached True Divinity Realm , He tries to hold a conference between saints and humans in which he gave Saint sovereign information about the plans of soul emperor. The soul emperor wanted to destroy the wall of eternity and lay doom to that 33 heaven. Saint Sovereign partly didn't believe Lin Ming and tried to kill him by challenging him to a death batlle but in the end he was enslaved by Lin Ming. This resulted in him overdrawing his life force, becoming as weak as the weakest World King. Also, Lin Ming had taken the Grandmist Spirit Bead after his defeat. Originally, Lin Ming thought of taking him in as an ally against the imminent abyss invasion but abolished this thought as him being desperate and naive. Thus degenerating the Saint Sovereign as a slave to Lin Ming. His mortal body is then used by Divine Mist in-order to fight in the Asura Sea War. Techniques Good Fortune Force Field He had used this technique to trap the ancient race martial artists and Primordius. It could surround millions of miles of space and lock it down. [[Primordial Realm Ruins|'Good Fortune Divine Art']] An archaic cultivation method found in the Primordial Realm Ruins by the saints. It is a divine cultivation method that can seize the worlds Good Fortune. So-called Good Fortune is the strength of Heaven and Earth. It has altogether 12 levels. Good Fortune Saint Emperor has reached the final 12th level but has yet to reach perfection. The Good Fortune Divine Art wrested away the strength of good fortune from the world. And, this so-called good fortune was the sum total of all things in the world besides sentient beings. In this way, the Good Fortune Divine Art was a training method where one cultivated the outer universe, just like the Asura Sutra. However, it was much more cruel, tyrannical, and evil than the Asura Sutra. The Asura Sutra cultivated the world of the universe to thoroughly commune with the body. But, the Good Fortune Divine Art forcefully seized the power of the outer universe for one’s own use. If a Superior True Divinity uses this divine art, even an entire solar system would be sucked dry, turning it into a dead territory. It is a peak level cultivation method that is only slightly worse in quality compared to the Asura Sutra and Sacred Scripture. Description The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign bit down on the tip of his tongue and black light rose in his pupils. The pure source power of a True Divinity began to gush out from him. As this source power appeared, even the universe started to shake. Countless lines of the Great Dao gathered and the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s aura changed. Even his astral essence turned pure gold in color. In that moment, with the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign as the center, a terrifying energy vortex arose within the universe. For billions and trillions of miles around, all of the power of good fortune began gathering towards the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign! This strength was not just heaven and earth origin energy, but all sorts of power from the world. Heat, light, small ions, interstellar dust, everything began converging on the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign! This was the Good Fortune Divine Art, the technique to seize the power of good fortune! The so-called good fortune was the sum of all matter and life besides intelligent life forms. By drawing out the power of good fortune within the universe for an attack, the power behind this ability could be imagined! This was an incomparably overbearing and tyrannical cultivation method. The Good Fortune Saint Son had once used it to contend with Lin Ming, but now that it was displayed in the hands of the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign, the might of the Good Fortune Divine Art was beyond terrifying! Myriad Spirit Creation Shield With the support of the Good Fortune Divine Art, beams of golden astral essence gathered around Famine, forming a giant circular golden shield! Within this shield, small figures floated up and down; these were the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s True Divinity incarnations. Each small figure represented a wisp of the universe’s source strength, perfect and without flaw. The moment that the Grandmist Spirit Bead began to veer out of control and the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wasn’t able to divide his attention too much, he didn’t hesitate to use his source strength with the Good Fortune Divine Art. This round golden shield was a peerless martial skill from the Good Fortune Divine Art – Myriad Spirit Creation Shield. The Myriad Spirit Creation Shield began to shine. An old and distant radiance emanated outwards as sounds of the Great Dao filled the air. It was like a most precious treasure had appeared from the birthing of the cosmos, representing eternity and immortality. Body Transformation The saints were a body transformation focused race that was also divided by the quality of their bloodlines. Amongst the saints, martial artists with formidable bloodlines could metamorphosize their bodies, galvanizing their greatest strength. The Good Fortune Saint Son and Imperial Prince Naqi were examples. But the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign could not remember how many years it had been since he had used his bloodline power to activate body metamorphosis. This was because he simply never needed it. In his ordinary state, he was almost the greatest powerhouse of the 33 Heavens. After fusing together with Famine, he was nearly invincible! His Majesty Saint Sovereign is part of the great astral sun bloodline! Once he activates his body metamorphosis, his combat strength will multiply! His appearance will also become tyrannical and fierce, just like a gold dragon, invincible amongst the heavens and earth! Thunderclaps rang out from the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s body. His figure began to grow and his muscles bulged out. Golden scales started emerging from his face and arms. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s robes were torn off his body, revealing an upper body that seemed carved from steel and covered with golden scales. These scales were like dragon scales. Just by taking a single one off it could be refined as a top weapon, capable of piercing through a True Divinity’s defenses. After changing his body, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had become 10 feet tall and his aura had become that much more horrifying, nearly unbearable. Before their fight with Lin Ming, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign hadn’t used his body metamorphosis for at least 100 million years. In fact, most saint martial artists had no idea that the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign possessed the body metamorphosis ability. One Fist Rules the Universe With a single punch, mountains and rivers shattered – a fist to rule the world! At this time he was truly like a gold dragon in the form of a man, his momentum overwhelmingly vast. One fist to rule the universe! In that moment, everyone’s field of vision seemed to be blocked, as if endless mountains and rivers were coming crashing down! These were mountains and rivers formed by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s fist! This fist was similar to Lin Ming’s Celestial Tyrant Manual’s Hundred Layered Waves. By gathered the strength of all these fist strikes together, he could punch out with his strongest blow! Quotes * (To the Good Fortune Saint Son, martial setback) “You don’t need to be so stubborn. Many times, when a peerless genius reaches the final stage of their growth and must comprehend the Laws of the heavens and earth and step onto the road of divinity, leading a smooth life without problems and bumps isn’t necessarily good…” “Martial artists are creatures that need setbacks at times, just like a phoenix needs to undergo nirvana… your road has been far too smooth. Experiencing such a strike might not be bad for you. As for Lin Ming, he is the same. Although he had experienced some hurdles as he grew, compared to chasing after the Heavenly Dao, all his problems have been insignificant so far… “You and Lin Ming both need to fail. However, you have me standing behind you, so even if you are defeated you can start over from nothing. As for Lin Ming, he has no one behind him. Once he is defeated, there is nothing but… death!”Chapter 1899 – Famine Gallery Famine Body.jpeg Dfgf.jpg Trivia * He is a sovereign of a race. * Good Fortune was once a Saint Son like Wumo had been. * He is a very influential figure such that his every action causes ripples in the entire 33 Heavens. * In the battle with the ancient remnant forces, he had experienced severe injuries. Ever since the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign became an extreme Empyrean, he had never once suffered wounds like he had that day. * A follower of the Asura Road Master describes the Saint Emperor as a chess player along with Soul Emperor, and that their chess board is the entire 33 Heavens. * The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had many True Divinity spirit treasures and could use all 18 variations of weapons. But, what he was most familiar with were fists. With a single punch, mountains and rivers shattered – a fist to rule the world! * Good Fortune Saint Emperor wishes to combine both the Devouring Law of a Totem Level True Divinity and his Good Fortune Divine Art in-order to surmount the 33 Heavens and go beyond True Divinity and reach immortality. * He fell far short from being selected as the avatar body of the Soul Emperor. Category:Saint Race Category:Characters Category:Male Category:True Divinity Category:Good Fortune Saint Palace Category:33 Heavens Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:Race Leader Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:War Casualty